


Tradición

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De pequeños, esa había sido su tradición navideña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradición

Un ruido la despertó.

No había sido más que el rechinar de una puerta al ser abierta, pero Luca se encontró tensa e incapaz de cerrar los ojos mientras aguardaba a escuchar algo más.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

La sensación de que no había sido así hizo que Luca se levantara y saliese de su habitación, y al llegar al corredor y ver la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de su hermano abierta, contuvo la respiración.

¿Qué había pasado?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Luca corrió en dirección a la sala y se detuvo en el umbral de esta al escuchar el sonido de un cristal siendo golpeado con suavidad.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó esforzándose por mantener su voz firme, lista para correr en busca de ayuda si era necesario—. ¿Lua?

—Ah... lo siento.

Luca suspiró con alivio al reconocer la voz de su hermano y entró a la sala, poniendo sus brazos en jarra al verlo parado junto a la ventana, con su cabeza apoyada en ella y su mirada fija en el firmamento.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eh... bueno... —Lua rió, haciendo obvio que estaba nervioso ahora que había sido descubierto, mas mantuvo su atención en el panorama frente a él—. Estaba...

Por un momento, Luca se sintió confundida y dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lugar.

Aunque el cielo estaba claro, eran pocas las estrellas que podían ser vistas debido a la iluminación de la ciudad, que se había intensificado por navidad. Navidad.

Eso explicaba todo.

De pequeños, más de una vez habían intentado llegar a la medianoche despiertos para encontrar a Santa, pero ya no eran tan jóvenes como para seguir creyendo en aquel cuento.

Aun así, habían visto cosas más increíbles y no tenía sentido reprender a su hermano por seguir esa vieja tradición de buscar a un viejo barbudo repartiendo regalos.

—Te acompañaré —dijo con un suspiro resignado, caminando hasta estar al lado de su hermano gemelo.

Lua apartó su mirada del horizonte para fijarla en ella, pero segundos después sonrió, contento, antes de volver a poner su atención en lo que sucedía afuera y comentar que hasta ahora solo había visto un par de estrellas fugaces.

Sin poder evitarlo, Luca también sonrió para sí misma e imitó a su hermano, concentrando su mirada en la porción del cielo que podía ver desde ahí.

Por una noche, podían jugar como cuando eran chicos y buscar aquella magia en la que habían creído sin pruebas.


End file.
